


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nagisa did enjoy topping Rei, there were times when he just felt like getting fucked hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is spur of the moment and more than likely pretty crappy, but I’ve just been on a ReiGisa kick for the past few days or so.
> 
> Crappy sex headcanon: When Rei tops, Nagisa is loud as fuck and basically tops from the bottom.
> 
> Pairing: ReiGisa
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, dirty talk, topping from the bottom
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Free!/Swimming anime

"Come on Rei, fuck me like you mean it!" Nagisa shouted out, moans and grunts leaving his mouth as he rocked back to meet Rei’s thrusts.

Fingers tightening on Nagisa’s waist, Rei just tightened his expression before he began moving harder. A drop of sweat moved down his temple and his breath was coming out ragged. It was getting hard for him to keep up with Nagisa’s demands, what with the young boy shouting out commands every few seconds. He could feel himself starting to shake with exertion, legs throbbing in protest and lower back twinging. However, it didn’t even feel like Nagisa was affected by their fucking one bit. In fact, he was still talking, in full sentences no less.

It pissed Rei off.

Rei wanted to ruin Nagisa in a way so that the younger male couldn’t possibly talk. He wanted to hear him moan out his name to the point that he couldn’t even remember his own. So, leaning over so that his chest pressed against Nagisa’s back, Rei snapped his hips forward in a harsh motion. A pleased groan left the blond’s mouth before his hand shot back, grasping onto Rei’s forearm. Not paying any attention to the hand, Rei just continued to thrust into his boyfriend, doing everything in his power to try and take control of the situation. But try as he might, Nagisa just seemed to have to upper hand against him.

"Mmmm Rei, I love how motivated you always get when we’re fucking. It’s like watching you work on your homework. Always so… _ah_ …a-ah concentrated-” Nagisa gritted his teeth together as the head of Rei’s cock grazed against his prostate. A faint shiver went down his spine and he wiggled a bit on Rei’s cock, causing the taller male to groan.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Rei shook his head a bit, not letting up on his fast pace. “You…y-you get a-aroused when I-I’m working?” he groaned out, cracking open his eyes to look down at Nagisa.

The blond nibbled his bottom lip before he nodded his head. Nagisa glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Rei. His eyes were half-lidded, to the point where it was practically impossible to tell his pupil from his iris. It was just an endless pool of black lust. “I like it when Rei-chan gets serious. Always so serious…,” Nagisa trailed off, his free hand reaching up to cup Rei’s cheek.

For a moment, the two males just stared at each other, their movement slowing to a halt for a moment. Rei’s breath was coming out in shudders, his entire body shaking. And while up front, it didn’t look as though Nagisa was affected by everything going on, the look in his eyes said differently. There was a light in Nagisa’s eyes that wasn’t normally there. It only appeared whenever the blond acted more like himself and less like the hyper kid he knew. He appeared much more mature and it took Rei’s breath away.

Swallowing thickly, Rei removed one of his hands from Nagisa’s hip and moved it up to his face, pulling him into a desperate kiss. A whine left the navy-haired boy while Nagisa just hummed appreciatively, his hand curling into navy locks. Rei winced a bit as he felt his hair being gripped tightly by the root. In retaliation, he bit at Nagisa’s bottom lip before turning him over onto his back. And just like that, the gentle moment from earlier dissolved and was replaced by a desperateness to feel each other.

Hands went everywhere, feeling each other up and clutching to body parts as they rocked against each other. Sweat came to the surface, slicking up their skin. The soft moans from earlier had increased in volume and were now bordering on shrieks and growls. Rei’s glasses were fogging up to the point where he couldn’t even see out of them. However, he made no movement to take them off, fully consumed with thrusting his hips and taking Nagisa apart by the seams.

And it looked as though he was slowly but surely doing that. The Nagisa from earlier that teased him relentlessly and ordered him to fuck him was no replaced by a mewling pile of flesh that wouldn’t stop looking back at him with those begging eyes of his. His eyes were starting to water to the point where he could possibly end up crying in pleasure. His mouth was parted slightly to allow pants and moans to leave. The sight nearly made Rei come, but he held himself together long enough to keep thrusting inside of the blond.

"R-Rei-c-chan…please… _please_ -” Nagisa croaked out, whining just a bit. He shined begging eyes towards his lover.

Gritting his teeth at the begs, Rei threw all caution to the wind before thrusting head on inside of Nagisa. His smaller lover arched his back in response and he clawed at the sheets for a moment before moving one hand down to grip onto his arousal, tugging on it rapidly. Rei’s name spilled from his mouth, his eyes screwed shut. “Rei…Rei-chan I-…I’m going to…,” Nagisa trailed off, opening his eyes and moaning before he started rocking his hips again to meet with Rei’s thrusts.

Nodding his head in understanding, Rei focused on bringing Nagisa to orgasm. “O-Okay…come on, Nagisa…come on.”

"Rei, I  _need_ -“ _  
_

"I know Nagisa. Just…a little longer- _shit_!” Rei cursed out suddenly, doubling over to clutch onto Nagisa as he felt the other male suddenly tighten around him. Gasping, Rei’s eyes widened and he stared down at Nagisa for a moment. His eyes then moved down to his lover’s cock, which was twitching in Nagisa’s hand as the blond stroked himself faster and faster. Licking his lips at the sight, Rei moved a hand down as well and curled his fingers around Nagisa’s hand, helping him along.

A strangled whimper left Nagisa’s mouth before his back arched and he came. His release splattered across his stomach and their hands as he moved his hips up to try and ride through his orgasm. His eyes started to fall shut in exhaustion and his entire body slowly relaxed underneath Rei. Although sparks of pleasure were still going up the blond’s spine as the head of Rei’s cock pressed against his prostate every so often.

Feeling his own orgasm coming to him, Rei used the last bit of his strength to speed up, muscles tightening in anticipation. Tingles spread all throughout his body until it concentrated in his cock. Mouth falling open, Rei leaned over Nagisa and pressed his lips against his lover’s, orgasm washing over him. He gave a pathetic whimper, hips stuttering before he fell completely still inside of Nagisa. The warmth and occasional twitch inside of his boyfriend made it much easier for Rei to ride through his orgasm, drawing out soft pants and whimpers from him.

As the navy-haired male calmed down from his orgasm, he blinked for a moment before groaning softly. Tilting his head up so that he could look at Nagisa, Rei gave a tired smile. Nagisa lifted his head up in response and grinned back before stretching his neck to peck his lover on the nose. Blinking at the touch, Rei felt himself blushing a bit in embarrassment, much to Nagisa’s amusement.

"You blush when I kiss you, but you don’t blush whenever we’re having sex?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

Flushing even more, Rei just muttered under his breath before leaning forward and kissing Nagisa in retaliation, taking pleasure in the fact that Nagisa stared wide-eyed at him when he pulled away. Not saying anything in response, the navy-haired boy just laid his head on Nagisa’s chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat. Underneath him, Nagisa just chuckled some more before relaxing, placing his hands on Rei’s head.

"…Love you, Rei-chan."

"I love you too, Nagisa-kun."


End file.
